Krzyk
by cersei1
Summary: Coś banalnego i lekkiego. Krótka miniaturka opisująca relację między pewnym Mistrzem Eliksirów i Panną-Wiem-To-Wszystko. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba.


W środku nocy, na Grimmauld Place 12 rozdarł powietrze przerażający krzyk. Nikt z domowników nie kwapił się by krzyczącemu pomóc, wręcz przeciwnie, zamiast tego posypały się dziesiątki przekleństw i ponurych zrzędzeń.

- Mógłby się wreszcie zamknąć. – jęknęła Ginny zaspanym głosem. – Już piąty raz w tym tygodniu wszystkich pobudził.

Hermiona leżała na wznak z otwartymi oczami. Niezbyt podobało jej się nastawienie członków Zakonu do człowieka, któremu zawdzięczali o wiele więcej niżeli reszcie razem wziętej, może z wyjątkiem Dumbledore'a. Jego zasługi były ogromne, a on ani nie chciał pomnika, ani płaszczenia się przed nim na kolanach z wdzięczności. Wydawało się jej, że pragnął jedynie odrobiny spokoju i szacunku. Voldemort odesłał go z miesięczną misją szpiegowania Zakonu, czyli Snape w pewnym sensie dostał urlop, ale tylko w pewnym. Codziennie w Hogwarcie przygotowywał wszelakiej maści eliksiry na prośbę Dumbledore'a, który wkrótce spodziewał się ataku Śmierciożerców, przynajmniej takie informacje uzyskał od Mistrza Eliksirów.

Od paru tygodni Niezwyciężone Trio przebywało w domu Syriusza, który ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich po równo roku od incydentu w Departamencie Tajemnic, wyszedł z Ministerstwa jakby nigdy, nic. Przyszedł na Grimmauld Place 12, i ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, był zdrowy, przynajmniej psychicznie, ale na pewno nie cały. Syriuszowi brakowało ciała, nie pamiętał gdzie je zgubił i czy w ogóle je miał po opuszczeniu Ministerstwa. Harry cieszył się ogromnie, pewnie udusiłby swojego ojca chrzestnego ze szczęścia, gdyby ten posiadał ciało. Hermiona wpadła na genialny pomysł, że można wziąć włos Syriusza z jego pokoju, który „po śmierci" swojego właściciela został w nienaruszonym stanie zamknięty na klucz przez Harry'ego. Z włosa, Hermiona spróbowano odtworzyć resztę, a rezultaty były zaskakująco dobre. Na dzień dzisiejszy Syriusz to bardzo przystojny dwudziestopięcioleci latek, bo poprosił by jego ciało, które było „hodowane", zatrzymało się na takim stopniu starzenia. Następnie jego duch połączył się z ciałem, przy pomocy różnych eliksirów Snape'a, większość bała się, że Mistrz Eliksirów „przypadkowo" pomylił składniki i z Syriusza zostanie proch, oraz zaklęć profesora Flitwicka i Dumbledore'a.

Starsza Gryfonka podniosła się z łóżka, ubrała swoje czerwone, futrzane kapcie z godłem Griffindoru, które dostała od bliźniaków i zeszła do kuchni, zostawiając współlokatorkę samą. Hermiona nie darzyła Snape'a sympatią, to było pewne, ale odczuwała pewien szacunek do jego umiejętności, wiedzy i poświęcenia.  
>W kuchni wyciągnęła dwa kubki i zrobiła pyszną, gorącą czekoladę. Znalazła też pianki w jednej z szafek. Szepnęła cicho:<p>

- Wingardium Leviosa.

I wraz z kubkami, i paczką pianek lewitujących za nią, ruszyła po schodach w kierunku nie swojej sypialni. Kilka metrów od celu Hermiona zauważyła, że drzwi się otwierają, a z pokoju wychodzi Syriusz. Gryfonka nie mogła dostrzec wyrazu jego twarzy, bo było zbyt ciemno, za co dziękowała w duszy Merlinowi, bo gdyby Syriusz ją zobaczył… Nawet nie chciała o tym myśleć, zaraz byłaby głównym tematem plotek. Co też Hermiona Granger robiła blisko sypialni Mistrza Eliksirów? Pytanie, na które chętnie by odpowiedziała, ale kto by jej uwierzył? Nikt, a nawet Ginny wiedziała, że Hermiona szanuje Snape'a, a cały Zakon pewnie by od razu pomyślał – seks. Na pewno ta żeńska część, chłopaki pewnie nie wierzyliby w takie plotki…chyba.

Hermiona otrząsnęła się z szoku i cichutko, na paluszkach podeszła pod drzwi pokoju Mistrza Eliksirów. Uniosła w górę drżącą dłoń i zastukała knykciami o drewno.

- Kurwa mać! Spierdalaj, Black! Jak tu jeszcze raz wejdziesz, to przemalujemy ściany na szkarłat! WYNOCHA! – zagrzmiał wściekle.

Młoda kobieta odskoczyła przerażona od drzwi i mogłaby przysiąc, że przed chwilą serce miała w gardle. Już chciała odejść, ale przypomniała sobie, że nie na darmo uważa się Gryfonów za odważnych, czasami głupich, ale zawsze odważnych. Zapukała jeszcze raz i tym razem odpowiedziało jej milczenie. Drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie, a w progu stanął Severus Snape.

- Jasna cholera, Granger?! – Był bardzo zaskoczony. – Co ty tu robisz?!

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego nieśmiało, a ogień w kominku, oświetlał jej twarz. Postanowiła zachowywać się naturalnie z małą szczyptą impertynencji.

- Stoję, panie profesorze, stoję i czekam, aż mnie pan wpuści.

- Wpuści? A po jakie licho mam cię wpuszczać do środka, Granger? – Posłał jej kpiące spojrzenie.

- Powinien pan ograniczyć używanie przekleństw.

Popatrzył na nią z pode łba, a Hermiona stwierdziła, że zaraz może jej zatrzasnąć drzwi przed nosem, więc lepiej będzie odpowiedzieć.

- Bo mam gorącą czekoladę i pianki. – Wskazała na kubki i paczkę, unoszącą się za nią.

- A na co mi gorąca czekolada, Granger? Na dodatek w środku nocy. – dodał pogardliwie.

- Łatwiej się zasypia.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- I nie ma się po niej koszmarów, to specyficzna, gorąca czekolada. – oznajmiła poważnie.

Snape zmrużył wściekle oczy i zmierzył Gryfonkę uważnym spojrzeniem.

- Właź. – rozkazał, wpuszczając ją do środka, robiąc przy tym tak zbolałą minę, że prawie zrobiło się Hermionie przykro. Prawie.

Kobieta ostrożnie zrobiła parę kroków do przodu.

- Usiądź.

Hermiona posłusznie wykonała polecenie i spoczęła na jedynym fotelu, a Snape usiadł na krawędzi łóżka. Przez chwilę w pokoju panowała niezręczna cisza, którą przerwała Hermiona. Snape złapał jeden z kubków i szepcząc jakieś nieznane Gryfonce zaklęcia i wykonywał interesujące ruchy różdżką na cieczą.

- Nie mam zamiaru pana otruć. – stwierdziła wesoło.

Mistrz Eliksirów nie zareagował i nadal sprawdzał miksturę. Kobieta trochę urażona złapała drugi kubek i zrobiła łyk, parząc sobie język.

- Po co Syriusz był u pana? – zapytała.

Snape zaprzestał inkantować i również się napił.

- Dobre. – pochwalił.

Gryfonka prawie się zakrztusiła pianką. Po poł minucie kasłania, z załzawionymi oczami, spojrzała na czarnookiego.

- Czy…czy pan mnie właśnie pochwalił? – wykrztusiła.

- Nie i nie gap się tak na mnie, bo ci oczy z oczodołów wypadną. Pochwaliłem gorącą czekoladę. – zaprzeczył.

- Którą zrobiłam...

- Przepis też jest twój?

Hermiona zaróżowiła się.

- Więc nie ciebie pochwaliłem, ale twórcę tego przepisu.

Wyprostowała się dumnie.

- Pochwalił pan moją babcię. – Uśmiechnęła się szczerze.

Czarnooki zdziwił się, a Hermiona była do szczętu przekonana, że to przez jej babcię. Tak naprawdę, Snape zdziwił się z czegoś wiele banalniejszego, z jej uśmiechu skierowanego do jego osoby.

- Syriusz tu był. Po co? – powtórzyła pytanie.

- Nie twoja sprawa, Granger!

Gryfonka skuliła się w fotelu. Bardzo nie lubiła kiedy krzyczał. Snape widząc to opanował się nieco i postanowił spokojnie udzielić odpowiedzi.

- Wyraził swoją niechęć do mnie, moich krzyków i mojego tętna. – syknął. - Oznajmił, że jeśli jeszcze raz obudzę go w środku nocy, wywali mnie na zbity pysk i będzie miał w dupie Dumbledore'a i jego rozkazy. Po prostu to zrobi. Prawie zacytowałem.

- Przecież to nie pańska wina, że ma pan koszmary! – Oburzyła się. – Durny, Black, nawet tego pojąć nie potrafi! – fuknęła.

Severus przypatrywał jej się przez kilka sekund, aż w pewnym momencie nie wytrzymał, a pokój wypełnił się głośnym, tubalnym śmiechem. Gdy tylko Hermiona otrząsnęła się z szoku, dołączyła się do niego. I tak śmiali się serdecznie, jeszcze przez wiele, wiele minut.

Gdy się uspokoili, spróbowali nawiązać całkiem miłą konwersację. Hermiona nie pytała o koszmary, ani o Śmierciożerców, ani o Voldemorta. Snape nie pytał o jej relację z Potterem i Weasley'em, ani o jej poprzednie misje. Zostawiając tematy wojny za sobą, skupili się na czymś, co obydwoje uwielbiają, czyli na nauce. Nowe zastosowanie kła gargulca napawało Hermione zdumieniem, a Severusa zaciekawiła wzmianka o Legilimencji, poprzez dotyk i zaklęcie, nigdy bowiem o czymś takim nie słyszał.

Rozmawiali długo i bez zbędnych uprzejmości, tak długo, aż Hermiona zasnęła w fotelu wsłuchana w głos Mistrza Eliksirów. Severus zauważywszy, że jego towarzyszka przeniosła się do krainy Morfeusza, ucichł zupełnie. Po kilku minutowej walce wewnętrznej spróbowała przenieść Gryfonkę na łóżko, ale ona jeszcze mocniej wtuliła się w fotel, który był całkiem duży i nie dawała się przenieść. Severus zarzucił na nią zakurzony koc, który znalazł w szafce i sam położył się do łóżka, już zaczynało świtać, ale powieki same mu się zamykały, więc uległ potrzebom ciała i zasnął.

Na śniadaniu członkowie wyrażali swą niechęć co do Severusa Snape'a, a szczególnie do jego wrzasków, nawet Luna stwierdziła, oczywiście bardzo grzecznie, że pani Pomfrey powinna podać mu jakiś silny eliksir nasenny. Powód tych wszystkich zrzędzeń i złego humoru nie pojawił się na śniadaniu, co było zrozumiałe, bo jak stwierdził Syriusz Black, to tchórz i pewnie boi się zejść na dół.

Jedna nieobecność została wyjaśniona, jednakże kiedy Ginny stwierdziła, że nie widziała dziś rano Hermiony, a dziewczyny nie ma na śniadaniu, pani Weasley zmartwiła się tym bardziej.

- George idź do biblioteczki, może tam jest Hermiona. A ty Fred sprawdź czy nie ma jej w salonie.

- Dobrze…

- Mamo…

- Już…

- Idziemy.

Bliźniacy wyszczerzyli się do siebie, zerwali się z krzeseł i pędem pobiegli w wyznaczone poprzednio miejsca. Niestety ich poszukiwania nic nie dały. Po śniadaniu wszyscy zaczęli się już denerwować.

- Ginny, może ona jeszcze śpi? – zapytał Harry z nadzieją w głosie.

- Nie, na pewni nie. – Pokręciła głową. – Łóżko było puste, łazienka też.

Ron zaczął się nerwowo kręcić na krześle.

- Nie przełknę już ani kęsa, idę jej poszukać. – stwierdził hardo.

Pan Weasley z dumą popatrzył na swojego najmłodszego syna.

- Pomogę. – oznajmił odkładając Proroka Codziennego.

- Ja też. – zaproponowała Luna.

- I ja.

- Jak ty idziesz, Tonks, to ja też.

Po chwili większość zdeklarowało pomoc w poszukiwaniach, nikt bowiem nie podejrzewał, że Hermiona mogłaby wyjść na zewnątrz.

- Nie. To mądra, dziewucha. – wycharczał Moody. – Nie wyszłaby, pamięta, pamięta na pewno. Sta…

- Stała czujność! Tak wiemy! – krzyknęli wszyscy.

- No to świetnie. – Moody był bardzo zadowolony z siebie.

- Pewnie zasnęła gdzieś w kącie z książką na kolanach, zapomniawszy o całym świecie. – powiedziała profesor McGonagall, która wpadła na poranną herbatkę do pani Weasley.

- Zapewne. – Przytaknął Lupin.

Więc ruszyli na poszukiwania, każdy pokój, łazienkę, cały strych i kuchnię, krzyczeli, nawoływali. Odpowiadała im jedynie cisza lub wrzaski portretu Walburgii Black, krzykliwej matki Syriusza. Po godzinie, wszyscy na powrót znaleźli się w jadalni.

- I co?

- Nic, Molly.

- Ja też, Harry. A ty Moody?

- Tylko twoją upierdliwą matkę, uszy mnie bolą od tych wrzasków. Ale muszę przyznać, słowniczek to ona ma niezły.

- Ron?

- Pusto, pani profesor.

- My też jej…

- Nie znaleźliśmy.

- Na pewno nic jej nie jest. Prawda?

- Raczej tak, Luno. Przeszukaliście wszystko, każdą sypialnię…

- Tak, każdą, nie wyczułem jej nawet na zapach.

- Nie…nie każdą.

Wszyscy popatrzyli z zaciekawieniem na Syriusza, który uporczywie kręcił głową.

- Nie przeszukaliśmy jednego pokoju, który mógł oprzeć się nawet twojemu fenomenalnemu węchowi, Luniaczku.

- Rozwiń. – rozkazała Minerwa.

- Snape.

Harry gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze i zrobił się czerwony jak dorodny burak.

- Zatłukę go. – warknął i rzucił się w ku schodom.

Syriusz, Szalonooli, Ron, Minerwa, Molly i bliźniacy popędzili za nim.

Kiedy Harry walił pięścią w drzwi od sypialni Naczelnego Postrachu Hogwartu, reszta dobiegła do niego.

- Snape! Ty parszywy, tchórzu, otwieraj! - wrzeszczał Moody.

- Severusie, otwórz! – krzyczała Minerwa. – Natychmiast!

- Jest z tobą Hermiona?! Severusie!

Snape wzdrygnął się, a Hermiona praktycznie dostała zawału.

- Ktoś puka, do drzwi. – oznajmiła.

- No popatrz, nie zauważyłem. – Prychnął. – Ale pukaniem tego nazwać nie można.

Zrobił jeden leniwy ruch różdżką, a drzwi otwarły się gwałtownie. Do pokoju wpadli wielce szanowni członkowie Zakonu Feniksa, wyglądający jakby byli w środku bitwy. A zastał ich niecodzienny widok. Hermiona siedział na ziemi po turecku, naprzeciwko niej siedział Snape w identycznej pozycji, a pomiędzy nimi leżała rozłożona szachownica z figurami prowadzącymi własną wojnę.

- Dzień dobry. – powiedziała nieśmiało Hermiona, różowiąc się lekko.

Gryfonka zdawała sobie sprawę, jak naturalnie, a zarazem nie naturalnie wygląda ta scena. Siedzi sobie wygodnie Księżniczka Gruffindoru, naprzeciw Wrogowi Gryfonów Numer 1.

- Czego? – warknął Snape.

- Przymknij się, Smarku. Hermiono, wszędzie cię szukaliśmy! – zawołał Syriusz, a reszta pokiwała głowami.

Hermione połechtał fakt, że wszyscy tak bardzo się o nią troszczą, lecz nie mogła puścić mimo uszu obrazy, którą rzucił w kierunku Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Pochlebia mi fakt, że się o mnie martwisz, Syriuszu, że wszyscy się martwicie. Z góry cię przepraszam za tą impertynencje, ale nie z cierpię gdy nazywasz tak mojego przyjaciela.

- Przyjaciela?! – Ron wybałuszył na nią oczy. – Przyjaciela?!

- Miona, on ci coś podał! – krzyknął oskarżycielsko, Harry.

- Wręcz przeciwnie. – odparła.

Snape odkaszlnął i zarumienił się. Szalonooki nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Zarumienił się!

- Tak, właściwie to wlałaś mi go do gardła. Niezbyt uprzejmie. – oznajmił.

- Przy tobie trudno mi się zdobyć na wielkie pokłady uprzejmości.

- Widzisz? Moje towarzystwo może zdziałać cuda! – Uśmiechnął się kpiarsko.

Hermiona wzniosła oczy ku niebu.

Harry stał przed swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką z otwartymi ustami i nie mógł uwierzyć, po prostu nie potrafił. Ona! Dlaczego właśnie ona!? Zwracają się do siebie, jak gdyby znali się od lat! On się uśmiechnął! I zarumienił! Nie to…to niemożliwe!

- Och, Harry zamknij buzię.

- O czym wy pieprzycie?! – zagrzmiał Moody.

- Mówimy, nie pieprzymy. Jest ogromna różnica między tymi dwiema czynnościami. – sprecyzował Snape.

Młoda Gryfonka wybuchła świergoczącym śmiechem i nie mogła się powstrzymać od wyrażenia swoich uczuć.

- Mógłbyś… Nie mogę…oddychać.

- Tylko się nie uduś, mam dosyć widoku trupa, przynajmniej na następnych dwadzieścia lat.

Hermiona trochę się uspokoiła, ale kiedy spojrzała na drętwo stojących czarodziei z bardzo nieinteligentnymi wyrazami twarzy. Zaczęła się śmiać ponownie.

- Mówimy... – Podkreślił to słowo, kierując się bezpośrednio do Alastora. – o Veritaserum, które Hermiona podała mi by sprawdzić czy mówię prawdę.

- Na jaki temat? – Odezwała się pani Weasley.

- Na różne tematy, Molly, przeważnie prywatne. Więcej wam nie powiem. – stwierdził haro i przybrał wyraz twarzy, którego bali się wszyscy uczniowie Hogwartu, nawet ci którzy uczęszczali do niego nawet przed narodzinami Severusa.

Pani Weasley pokiwała głową, zerknęła jeszcze na Hermione, uśmiechnęła się do niej i wyszła.

- Ron, Fred, George! Na dół! Natychmiast! - rozkazała.

- MAMO! NIE TERAZ! – odkrzyknęli chłopcy.

- Teraz, albo będziecie codziennie zmywać naczynia po wszystkich, sprzątać pokoje i inne robić równie ciekawe sprawy, oczywiście bez użycia magii! Do odwołania!

Bliźniacy i Ron wyszli ze spuszonymi głowami i grymasami na twarzach wyrażając swoje oburzenie oraz bezradność.

- Alastorze, Syriuszu, chodźcie.

- Nie ma mowy, ja się stąd nie ruszę, dopóki ten…Ała, ał, ał, ał.

- Nie, nie zrobisz tego…Ała! Auć, auć. Nie…zostaw, Minerwo…Minerwo! Ała! Dobra już idę.

Opiekunka Griffindoru wyszła z pokoju, ciągnąc Syriusza za ucho i Alastora za szczątki ucha. Pozbywając się dwóch bardzo natrętnych czarodziei z pola widzenia Severusa, który robił się coraz bardziej ponury, a jego dłoń z różdżką drgała niebezpiecznie.

- Panie Potter. – syknął Snape. – Będę…wdzięczny, jeśli łaskawie opuścisz MÓJ pokój i pozwolisz nam dograć partyjkę szachów, natychmiast. - wykrztusił, siląc się na uprzejmość.

Harry wciąż stał jak kamień gotowy w każdej chwili rzucić jakieś paskudne zaklęcie w twarz temu staremu Nietoperzowi, nie zważając na konsekwencję, takiego czynu. Zerknął na Hermione.

- Harry, proszę. – powiedziała bezgłośnie, a on bez trudu odczytał słowa z jej ust.

- Jeszcze się policzymy, Snape. – przyrzekł i wyszedł.

Hermiona miała rację, plotki były i to nawet gorsze niżeli się spodziewała, ale próbowała się nimi nie przejmować, tak jak nie przejmował się nimi Severus, ale on robił to raczej z przyzwyczajenia. Mieli to gdzieś i ku obopólnemu zadowoleniu każde z nich pozyskało przyjaciela, prawdziwego przyjaciela. Przyjacielska sielanka znikła w Hogwarcie, podczas Ostatniej Bitwy, kiedy to ich losy się rozeszły, na zawsze. Ale pamięć pozostała, zapisana na kartach historii.


End file.
